Import Network
Import Network '(also known as '''Import '''and alternatively stylized as "'imp") is an American digital broadcast network that is independently owned by Import Corporation. Import maintains programming that has a large emphasis on international programming with English dubbing, with countries such as England, Russia, Germany, France, and more being represented on the channel. It also maintains two children's programming blocks, airing all cartoons and E/I shows that are region-free. The network is available in many media markets via broadcast television stations (mostly low-powered), primarily on their digital subchannels, and on select cable providers through the carriage of the local television station. Import holds a current picture quality of 1080i and 1080p high definition. Import houses the headquarters and business operations in Manhattan, New York City. The network also holds a news program every weeknight and weekend, simply called News On IMP. History Import Corp. announced in a press release that they'll be unveiling a new network with the launch date in the summer under a venture with many television corporations (such as ABS Broadcasting Center and PBC) from around the world to broadcast their programming to the U.S. audience. The name of "Import" for the network came from the definition of said name of getting services from different countries for sale, for which Import Network pays for with middling amounts of money ($40,000 to $60,000). The slogan ("Where You Watch The World") was brought up by an employee in the venture meeting with several network/channel representatives from different countries and the priorities at the Import Corp. They all agreed that that slogan will be the official slogan, signifying that the U.S. audience will be freely able to watch every single show from every country that has television. The network formally launched at 9:00 p.m. (EST), starting with a welcome greeting and the movie ライアー (Japanese), or The Liar in English. However, most affiliates at the time "soft launched", or launched the network the next day on July 14, at the exact same time with the greeting and The Liar. They also proposed a news program airing at 6:00 p.m. (EST) every weeknight and weekend on July 16, when they focus in-depth to many small-based towns, cities, and villages outside of the U.S. and to different continents, which makes it much more different from other international networks (BBC, Sky News, CNNi). E/I programming blocks Lil' Imp The people at the Corp. then proposed two E/I programming blocks for both preschoolers and elementary children. The name of "Lil' Imp" was conceived and corporated an small imp (a mythological being similar to a fairy or goblin). The block was primarily aimed at 3-6 year olds with international children's programming such as Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf from China, Numberjacks ''from England, ''Hamtaro ''from Japan, and more. All of the shows are implemented with English dubbing in case of the children being confused of what language to speak. The block first aired on Saturday, July 27 at 9:00 a.m. with strong ratings from most of the affiliates with a plethora of parents praising the block for its informative and creative programming through Common Sense Media and parentpreviews.com. The schedule is 9:00 a.m. through 12:00 p.m. (EST) for every Saturday morning. ''Hamtaro The corporation and Lil' Imp made a breakthrough when Hamtaro ''first aired and instantly turned out to be a worldwide phenomenon, helping the block to outtake its competitors (Cartoon Network, Disney XD, and Nickelodeon) with all of the other international children's cartoons. Imp Kid Import Corp. also created a programming block for older children and preteens practically called "Imp Kid" with the big brother of the little imp of the preschool programming block hosting through commercial breaks with comedic dialogue and interviews with the characters from the cartoons. Programming includes ''El Chavo ''from Mexico, and ''Pucca ''with ''Pokemon from Japan. The block aired officially at 12:00 p.m. through 3:30 p.m. EST. after the "Lil' Imp" block's debut. It, too, had high ratings with critical acclaim from internet critics and parents/kids. The San Francisco Chronicle ''in an article about the twin blocks says that "Imp Kid supplies the international cartoons with educational value even it if was English dubbing done very exquisite. The shows, the bumpers, and the mascot are also implemented very well." Regular programming Import consistently airs cultural programming from international networks with their permission including programming from Kabushiki Gaisha ABS, PBC, and Canal 3. The network allowed programs to be in their original language with English subtitles and the on-screen logo on the upper right. The shows and movies do have commercial interruption and allow station identification (for the affiliates) at the end of their programs. Afterward, the credits will begin to roll out. As they begin, the network worked out the original language credits being on the left with the English credits being on the right. No originally produced programming appears on the network as they hold a 50% stake on all of the international networks letting Import show their programs. The schedule is 24/7, airing mature-themed shows overnight from midnight through 4am. That will be the time when the infomercials begin to air from 4am to 6am, with no commercial interruption. From 6am to 9am every weekday, some programs from Lil' Imp will be begin to air, including ''Hamtaro, Little Carp, Princess Fragrant, and Century Sonny. From 9am to 6pm, regular programming will begin playing. From 6pm to 6:30pm, affiliate stations will be begin to broadcast their news programs and from 6:30 to 7pm, News on IMP will be on. From 7pm to midnight, the network airs movies from selective countries. '' '' Affiliates Stations that carry Import Network have the option to air select programming from the network on their main channels; they also have the option to preempt Import Network programs, running alternate programming in place of certain shows from the network's national schedule (some stations may even switch to scheduled alternate programming while a film is in progress), either via a secondary affiliation deal with another network such as The CW or MyNetworkTV (this is particularly common with Import Network affiliates in smaller markets), substitutions by locally produced programming, or in the most common case, moving network programming to the Import subchannel to accommodate local sports or breaking news coverage on the main channel. Category:Fictional television networks Category:New York City Category:New York (state)